The Black's Fate
by Kaya Slytherin
Summary: Santiago Grimmauld. Vampir. Sklavenzüchter. Warum Orion, Sirius und Regulus Black das nicht allzu toll finden, erfahrt ihr hier.
1. Prologue

Viel Spass beim Lesen! :*

* * *

"Moony, Moony, Moony, Moony, Mooooooony!", kreischte Sirius Black einem seiner besten Freunde direkt ins Ohr. Die drei Freunde Sirius, Remus und James sassen alle zusammen auf zwei gegenüberstehenden Sofas im Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum der Zauberer- und Hexenschule Hogwarts.

"Bei Merlin, was ist denn?!", fragt Remus, seines Zeichens ein GUTHÖRENDER Werwolf, genervt und rieb sich sein schmerzendes, linkes Ohr.

"Guck! Die Karte ist kaputt!", behauptete Sirius und deutete auf das Pergament auf dem seit einem Tag ganz Hogwarts mit seinen Einwohnern angezeigt wurde. Erst vor einer Stunde hatte Remus den letzten Spruch gesprochen: Den, der die Zweit- und Nachnamen der in dem Schloss wohnenden Lebewesen anzeigte.

"Gib her", forderte der Werwolf. Sirius legte die Karte auf seine und Remus' Beine. Im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors sassen laut der Karte sieben Personen: Lily Evans (Die Karte markiere Lily mit einer grellen, pinken Unterstreichung, damit James sie immer sofort fand. Er war uuuuuuunheimlich in sie verliebt), Alice Prewett (Lilys beste Freundin), Charlie Weasley (Ein random Erstklässler), Nick Lahey (Ein random Zweitklässler), James Fleamont Potter, Remus John Lupin und Sirius Orion…

"WAS?! Warum denn Grimmauld? Stimmen alle anderen?"

"Jep. Ich weiss nicht, warum das so ist. Das Haus, in dem wir wohnen ist der Grimmauldplatz aber… Suchen wir Reg, vielleicht ist es da auch so"

"Wer ist Reg?"

"Der Bruder, mit dem sich seit meinem ersten Jahr nicht mehr rede"

"Moment. Wir sind seit viereinhalb Jahren mit dir in einem Schlafsaal und du hast uns noch nie erzählt, dass du einen Bruder hast?!", fragte James ungläubig.

"Jep. Reg ist Schniefelus' bester Freund."

"Der?! Aber der gleicht dir doch überhaupt nicht! Und er ist ein kompletter Vollidiot, nichts für ungut.", sagte James empört.

"Was denkst du, warum ich euch nichts gesagt habe?", fragte Sirius augenverdrehend.

"Vielleicht solltet ihr nicht so abwertend über Familienmitglieder sprechen", bemerkt Remus.

"Doch, doch, über meine Familie kannst du sagen, was dir grad einfällt", grinste Sirius.

"Du hast noch nie ein Familienmitglied erwähnt. Oder sonst was, was deine Familie betrifft", murmelte Remus abwesend, während dem er weiterhin die Sprüche auf der Karte untersuchte. Das stimmte allerdings…

"Ja, aber dafür James. Meine Eltern sind die, hinter denen Fleamont und Euphemia her sind"

"Aber… WAS?! Meine Eltern jagen rassistische Schwarzmagier!"

"Bravo, Sherlock", brummte Sirius, "jetzt sind deine Eltern einen Schritt weiter: Sie sind Blacks"

"Oder auch nicht. Sieh mal. Regulus ist auch ein Grimmauld.", sagte Remus. Er tippte auf die Karte. Unter seinem Finger lag der Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins. Sirius beugte sich über die Karte und seufzte.

"Okay, dann werde ich Vater wohl oder übel eine Eule senden müssen. Oder noch besser: Ich frage Professor Dumbledore. Kommt jemand mit?"

"Klar!", lenkten die Freunde ein, doch Remus sagte noch: "Sollten wir deinen Bruder nicht auch dazuholen?"

"Nein. Er liebt Vater über alles und offensichtlich sind wir nicht seine Kinder"

"Aber dann seid ihr doch auch nicht die Kinder deiner Mutter, denn sonst hättet ihr ja ihren Namen geerbt, wenn sie Mr Grimmauld nicht geheiratet hat und das hat sie ja offensichtlich nicht, sonst hätte sie deinen Vater nicht heiraten können. Oder ist Grimmauld ihr Mädchenname?", bemerkte Remus scharfsinnig wie immer.

"Ja. Stimmt. Aber Mutter ist eh seit drei Jahren tot, und nein, Grimmauld war nicht ihr Mädchenname"

"Das heisst, meine Eltern suchen nach einer Toten?"

"Jep"

"Darf ich ihnen das mitteilen?"

"Jep. Gehen wir?"

Kurze Zeit später klopfte James energisch gegen den Wasserspeyer und dieser drehte sich um, damit sie reingehen konnten.

"Guten Abend", lächelte der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore freundlich.

"Guten Tag Sir, wir haben eine Frage: Sagt ihnen der Name Grimmauld etwas?", fragte Sirius nun etwas nervös. Bei dem Schulleiter hatte er immer das Gefühl, ein kleines Kind zu sein, auch wenn er ihm mittlerweile überragte. Für sein Alter war Sirius recht gross: 1.84, hatte letztes Mal auf seinem Messsband gestanden.

"Tatsächlich kenne ich den Namen, aber setzen Sie sich doch bitte" Der Schulleiter wies auf ein paar Stühle.

"Nun. Die Familie Grimmauld hat seit vielen Jahren keine Geburten mehr verzeichnet. Sie war dafür bekannt, die Reinste aller Reinblutfamilien zu sein. Man konnte bei dieser uralten Familie noch nie auch nur einen Fehltritt nachweisen. Sie alle sind bemerkenswert gute Schwarzmagier gewesen. Ich muss selber zugeben, dass ich nicht viel mehr über diese Familie weiss, aber Horace könnte Ihnen sicher weiterhelfen. Soll ich ihn gleich mal anflooen?"

"Danke, wir gehen direkt zu ihm", sagte Sirius. Er war verwirrt. Wenn die Familie seit ewig ausgestorben war, wie konnte es dann sein, dass er und sein Bruder diesen Nachnamen trugen?

Slughhorn war ergiebiger.

"Grimmauld? Grimmauld?! Natürlich kenne ich diesen Namen! Das ist die beste Familie, die es je gab! Sie züchteten sehr lange 'Leibeigene', also Sklaven. Die Grimmaulds waren die besten der Besten! Die crème de la crème! Der letzte bekannte Grimmauld hiess Santiago und man ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein Vampir ist, denn die Sklaven, die er züchtet, sind unsterblich."

"Vampirsklaven? Vampire kriegt man doch niemals dazu, zu gehorchen!", widersprach Sirius.

"Nein, sie sind keine Vampire. Sie sind halb Mensch, halb Vampir. Unsterblich, aber sonst ganz normal."

"Er 'züchtet' die immer noch?"

"Ja. Es gibt noch immer viele Familien, die einen Leibeigenen besitzen. Sie züchten mit denen weiter, aber niemand verkauft so gute Leibeigene wie Santiago Grimmauld."

"Warum?", fragt James.

"Er trainiert sie irgendwie. Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie. Das ist sein Geheimnis."

"Wie kann es sein, dass einer von ihnen frei ist?"

"Keiner ist frei"

"Doch. Regulus und ich", sagte Sirius etwas angespannt.

"Sie sind ein Grimmauld?"

"Es scheint irgendwie so, aber ich muss meinem Vater schreiben"

"Bestellen Sie ihm bitte schöne Grüsse von mir"

"Werd ich tun"

"Fuck, das ist schräg. Ich meine… Ich wusste ja, dass es noch Sklaven gibt, aber Zucht?!", rief James.

"In welchem Märchen bist du denn aufgewachsen? Natürlich werden Sklaven gezüchtet, was denn sonst? Die wachsen auch nicht auf Bäumen", sagte Sirius sarkastisch, "aber ich denke immernoch, dass es was damit zu tun hat, dass wir im Grimmauldplatz wohnen"

"Kann schon sein. Schreibst du deinem Dad trotzdem noch?"

"Jep"

Am selben Abend noch schrieb Sirius seinem Vater.

-Vater,

Es wird dich überraschen, aber ja, ich schreibe dir gerade tatsächlich. Mich erstaunt es vermutlich genauso sehr wie mich. Warum ich eigentlich schreibe: Was hat es mit Regs und meinem Nachnamen auf sich? Warum heissen wir beide Grimmauld? Nicht, dass ich nicht übelst Freude daran hätte, nicht dein Sohn zu sein, aber ich finde es doch ziemlich komisch, dass du mich unter diesen Umständen noch nicht aus dem Haus geschmissen hast.

Sirius-

Schon am Morgen darauf kam die Antwort.

-Lieber Sirius

Natürlich bin ich dein Vater und ja, ich bin überrascht. Der Grund, warum du, dein Bruder und übrigens auch ich den Namen Grimmauld tragen, erkläre ich dir gerne, aber nicht per Eule. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende besuchen kommen, sonst erfährst du es sowieso in den Weihnachtsferien, von deren du eine Woche zu Hause sein musst. Falls die Potters dich einladen, kannst du höchstens für eine Woche zu ihnen, wenn es denn sein muss.

Schreibe mir doch bitte zurück

Orion Black-

Nebenbei fragte sich Sirius, warum sein Vater mit Black unterschrieb, wenn er ja offensichtlich nicht so hiess. Am nächsten Wochenende hatten sie eh schon was vor und in zwei Wochen begannen schon die Weihnachtsferien, er würde also bis dann warten.

In der Zeit bis zu den Winterferien vergass Sirius seine Besorgnis fast vollständig, weil der Professor für Verteidigung urplötzlich gewechselt hatte. Niemand hatte die Schüler über den Verbleib des alten Lehrers informiert und das beschäftigte die drei Rumtreiber schon ziemlich. Der neue Lehrer war irgendwie komisch. Auf die eine Seite war er sehr offen und fröhlich, auf die andere Seite konnte er Geschichten so eiskalt erzählen, dass sogar James, dem selbsternannten heissesten Typen der Schule, ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken kroch.

Die Rumtreiber hatten beschlossen, dass sie dem Neuankömmling, wie jedem anderen auch, einen Streich spielen wollten. So klebten sie jeden Gegenstand im Klassenraum an den Boden und auf die Schreibtische, dass der Lehrer am ersten Morgen eine halbe Stunde hatte, um alles zu lösen. Die Schüler verputzte es vor lachen, doch der Lehrer blieb ruhig.

Sirius hatte James' Eltern für die erste Woche zugesagt.

Für den letzten Abend vor dem Ferienbeginn hatten die drei Rumtreiber beschossen, dass sie ein Fest im Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum machen wollten und dementsprechend laut ging es zu und her.

Ausgelassen feierten die Gryffindors und am Ende des Abends hatten sich James und Sirius ein Mädchen gekrallt.

* * *

Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel sagt euch zu ;)


	2. Glass

"Mum, wusstest du, dass Tatze der Sohn von den beiden Schwarzmagiern ist, die du und Dad suchen?", fiel James gleich mit der Tür ins Haus und Sirius schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Euphemia sah James augenverdrehend an und rief dann eine Elfe, dass sie das Nachtessen zubereiten sollte.

Als Sirius am Sonntagabend am Ende der ersten Woche bei sich zuhause ankam, sass sein Vater angespannt in seinem Sessel und trank einen Tee. Der Mann neben ihm war der neue Professor. Sirius hatte sich den Namen nicht gemerkt. Mc-Irgendwas vermutlich.

"Guten Tag Professor und hallo Vater", sagte Sirius etwas verwirrt und rannte dann gleich hinter Regulus her in das obere Stockwerk, wo sie beide ihre Zimmer hatten.

"WAG ES NICHT, MEIN ZIMMER ZU BETRETEN, DU WURM!", kreische Sirius und dann knallte eine Tür. Kurz darauf polterte Sirius die Treppe hinunter.

"Was machen Sie hier, Professor?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

"Ich habe gehört, dass sie sich bereits bei Horace über das Geschlecht Grimmauld bekannt gemacht haben?", fragte der Professor mit seinem starken, französichen Akzent, welchen Sirius eigentlich ziemlich sexy fand.

"Ja, wieso?"

"Mein Name ist Santiago Grimmauld"

"Grossartig", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.

"Benimm dich", wies Sirius' Vater an.

"Und du sitze nicht da, als hätte man dir einen Stock in den Arsch geschoben!", konterte Sirius.

"Ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke"

Sirius verdrehte gekonnt die Augen.

"Nun gut. Ich sage dir, warum ich hier bin: Du dürftest wissen, dass ich Sklaven züchte. Sie alle tragen meinen Nachnamen, so auch du. Du wirst die nächste Zeit in einem Disziplinartraining verbringen. Normalerweise wachsen Leibeigene ja schon da auf, aber aufgrund eines gescheiterten Experimentes konntet Regulus und du hier aufwachsen. Orion, Regulus und du werdet selbstverständlich auch mitkommen"

Sirius sah, wie Orion kurz den Kopf senkte.

"Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen. Ich bin kein Sklave!", sagte er, obwohl er schon wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

"Oh doch. Horace hat mir erzählt, dass du dich auf einmal plötzlich für reinblütige Familien interessierst. Zufällig gerade für die Grimmaulds"

"Aber… Vater, sag was!"

"Was denn?"

"Zum Beispiel, dass er falsch liegt!"

"Das tut er nicht. Wir _sind_ Sklaven"

Das Weinglas, das Santiago in seiner Hand schwenkte, zerplatzte.

"WAS IST MIT MEINEN FREUNDEN?!", zischte Sirius.

"Sobald du dein Training beendet hast, darfst du wieder zur Schule. Der Schnellste hatte drei Monate"

"Was für Prüfungen?!"

"Prüfungen, die kontrollieren, wie gut du dein Temperament, deinen Körper und deine Emotionen beherrschst. Du darfst später gerne deinen Vater ausfragen, doch nun sollten wir gehen. Hol Regulus, Orion"

Sirius' Vater senkte kurz seinen Kopf und stand dann auf.

"Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? Vater hat sich noch nie so verhalten!", fragte Sirius Santiago irritiert.

"Orion ist eigentlich mein Leibsklave. Er ist der einzige, dem ich das Experiment zugetraut habe."

" _Leibsklave_?!"

"Ja. Und mein ältester Sohn, wenn wir schonmal dabei sind."

"Oh… Hallo, Grossvater" Santiago verdrehte mit Nachdruck die Augen.

"Untrainiert sind sie am kompliziertesten", brummte er zu sich, dann lauter: "Das war sehr unangebracht, im Anbetracht der Umstände"

"Finde ich nicht"

"Sirius, bitte", murmelte Orion leise und legte seinem älteren Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sofort schüttelte Sirius diese ab.

"Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte Sirius gereizt. Orion seufzte leise und Regulus verdrehte dezent die Augen.

"Bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich, Sirius, ich…", versuchte Orion sich zu verteidigen.

"Dein Vater hatte keinerlei Entscheidung, wie ihr erzogen werden solltet."

"Okay, aber er hat Mutter geheiratet, das ist ja wohl genug schlimm"

"Nein. Erkäre, Orion"

"Walburga eine Angestellte und nicht eure Mutter. Eure Mutter ist eine andere Halbvampirin, aber diese hat sich Master Grimmauld nur ausgeleiht. Walburga war nur hier, um eure Mutter zu spielen", erkläre Orion leise und voller hilflosem Scham.

"Was…?!", fragte Regulus entsetzt, "aber… ihr habt euch geküsst!" Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

"Als hättest du nicht mit Bella rumgeknutscht! Ihr seid auch nicht verheiratet, soweit ich weiss?"

"Das ist mir ja auch egal! Wer ist unsere Mutter?! Du kannst doch nicht mit einer anderen rumknutschen!"

"Ich… Regulus, du verstehst nicht…"

"Orions Dienste waren Walburgas Bezahlung", sagte Santiago. Orion stand noch immer neben dem Sofa und sah ziemlich verloren aus. Er schielte zu einem Kissen, das wie nicht aufgeräumt auf dem Boden lag

"Was bei Merlins Bart läuft hier falsch?!", fragte Sirius erbost.

"Nichts. Ich möchte gehen. Orion, nimm meine Robe und stehe nicht so dumm da" Orion hob sofort die Robe vom Sofa auf und stand dann ein wenig aufrechter als vorher. Noch nie hatte er Sirius in die Augen gesehen, seit Santiago Grimmauld da war.

"Wo bringen Sie uns genau hin?", wollte Sirius wissen. Er hatte keine Angst. Er verliess sich darauf, dass er mit seinem unbeschreiblichen Charme alle um den Finger wickeln konnte.

"Ich werde Euch in mein Schloss bringen. Dein Vater hat schon mehr als 2000 Jahre da gewohnt. Das Schloss steht auf einer Insel im Europakanal zwischen England und Frankreich. Nehmt euch alle an den Händen. Ich nehme euch mit. Orion?"

Orion nahm die Hand von Santiago und die von Sirius. Regulus nahm Sirius' und Santiagos Hand, dann waren sie mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden.

"Zeige den beiden, wie ich euch sehen will. Du weisst, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht" Orion nickte und eilte davon.

"Na los, geht ihm nach! Dass man euch aber auch alles sagen muss"

Sirius und Regulus folgten ihrem Vater schnell. Dieser war in ein Zimmer gegangen, in welchem er schon seit 2000 Jahren fast jede Nacht verbrachte.

"Sirius, du ziehst das hier an und du das, Regulus"

"Was ist das?", wollte Regulus wissen und Sirius sah seinen Vater einfach nur sprachlos an. Er nahm den Haufen weissen Stoff nicht an. Orion hob unsicher einen Mundwinkel und sah nun zum ersten Mal Sirius an.

"Warum hast du uns nie was gesagt?!"

"Ich durfte nicht"

"Als ob du dich je darum gekümmert hättest, ob du etwas darfst oder nicht!"

"Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Sklave, Sirius. Ich achte meine Regeln, ob du es glaubst oder nicht und nun zieh dich an", sagte Orion und drückte bestimmt den Stoff gegen Sirius' Brust.

"Mir wird schlecht", beschloss Sirius, machte sich aber daran, das Stück Stoff um seine nun nackte Brust zu schlingen.

"Dad, wie muss ich das anziehen?", fragte Regulus ahnungslos. Schnell half Orion seinem Jüngsten.

"Was meine er damit 'du weisst, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht'?", wollte Regulus wissen.

"Sein Leibsklave zu sein. Wenn ich es nicht mehr bin, verkauft er mich an den dunklen Lord und das will ich nicht. Hier, damit kannst du dir die Haare zusammenbinden, Sirius. Du wirst sie dir wachsen lassen müssen, Regulus", sagte Orion, während er Regulus' Stück Stoff um dessen Körper band. Er hatte ihm vorher gesagt, dass er sein Hemd ausziehen sollte.

"Was hast du da?", wollte Orion wissen, als Sirius sein Hemd ablegte.

"Wenn du das Piercing meinst - das ist ein Piercing. Und falls du das Tattoo meinst - Das ist ein Tattoo"

"Man braucht eine elterliche Bestätigung für ein Tattoo!"

"Nicht, wenn man dem Tattoomann sagt, wessen Sohn man ist. Wie ging das jetzt? Ist das nicht viel zu klein?"

"Nein, nein, das ist gut so. Darf ich?" Orion streckte seine Hände nach dem Band um Sirius' Hüfte aus. Widerwillig ließ Sirius dies zu.

Das Tattoo auf Sirius' Schulter war immer noch sichtbar. Es war ein grosser Hirsch, ein gigantischer, schwarzer Hund und ein brauner Werwolf.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Regulus wissen.

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Ist Rumtreiber die 'Gang' von dir, Potter und Lupin?"

"Jep. Ich kann es dir ja sagen: Die Tiere sind unsere Patroni"

"Du kannst den Patronus?!", fragte Regulus ungläubig.

"Jep"

"Aber den können nur Weissmagier!"

"Ja, und Schwarzmagier, wenn sie die schwarze Magie bis zum Erlernen des Patronus' nicht benutzt haben."

"Wie auch immer. Es gibt noch zwei Sachen. Erstens will er euch geschminkt haben. Heute mache ich das für euch. Zweitens will er, dass ihr noch diese Sandalen anzieht"

"Es ist mitten im Winter!", protestierte Sirius.

"Macht nichts. Hier ist es geheizt"

Orion begann sorgfältig, Regulus mit einem Kohlestift zu schminken, dann tat er es auch bei sich. Sirius sah ihn misstrauisch an, hielt dann aber hin.

"Bist du gerne hier?", fragte Sirius.

"Das hier ist mein Zuhause, also ja."

"Und dieser Santiago ist dein Vater?"

"Ja"

"Und was hat dein Tattoo zu bedeuten?" Orions Körperbemalung reichte über dessen ganzen Oberkörper.

"Master Grimmauld hat das entschieden" Orion zuckte mit den Schultern und liess dann von Sirius ab. Dieser beschloss, nicht auch noch zu den goldenen Reifen um Orions Hals, Oberarme und Handgelenke Fragen zu stellen.

"Die Reifen zeigen den Rang des Sklaven an", erklärte Regulus, auch wenn Sirius nicht gefragt hatte, "Gold ist das sechste, nicht wahr, Dad?"

"Ja, du hast Recht"

"Von wie vielen?"

"Zehn", antwortete Orion, "ihr beide könnt jede Woche einen 'Test' ablegen. Besteht ihr ihn, bekommt ihr bessere Reifen, besteht ihr ihn nicht, behaltet ihr den jetzigen, beim zweiten Mal nicht Bestehen bekommt ihr einen schlechteren"

"Warum sollten wir die wollen?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"In spätestens einer Woche wirst du danach lechzen, versprochen" Orion lächelte.

"Warum?"

"Weil ihr zurück nach Hogwarts kommt, sobald ihr beide den Fünften habt. Der fünfte besteht aus Palladium. Das ist das da" Orion machte einen Schritt auf die eine Kommode zu und entnahm einen silberfarbenen Reifen.

"Du hast alle hier?"

"Nicht alle. Nur die, die ich verdient habe"

"Moment mal. Wenn du nach 2000 Jahren erst beim sechsten bist, wie können wir dann innert einem Jahr beim fünften sein?", fragte Sirius etwas zu schrill.

"Ich war auch schon weiter und zweitens ist die siebte Prüfung die schwierigste, wie ich finde."

"Woraus besteht sie?", fragte Regulus, "vielleicht können wir dir ja helfen"

"Verteilt auf die Woche 500 Schläge mit einem Seil auf den Rücken. Strafen zählen dabei nicht. Ich muss ihn um jeden Schlag einzeln bitten. Am Anfang geht das noch gut, aber nach 40…"

"Was, ausser Folter, hat das für einen Sinn?!", fragte Sirius entsetzt, aber froh, dass Regulus und er diese Prüfung nicht absolvieren mussten.

"Es hilft, die Selbstbeherrschung zu trainieren."

"Wie viele hast du diese Woche schon?"

"Keinen. Ich gönne mir diese Woche eine Pause. Oder zwei… dann bin ich zwar wieder bei Palladium, aber..."

"Was passiert bei Palladium?", wollte Regulus interessiert wissen.

"Redeverbot für die Woche"

"Und wie will er das kontrollieren?"

"Mit einem Spruch"

"Und was wird unsere erste Prüfung sein?"

"Immer verneigen, wenn er einen Raum betritt, auf seine Befehle hören und ihn korrekt ansprechen, ausserdem müsst ihr immer korrekt angezogen, sowie pünktlich erscheinen und die Reifen auswendig können"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Santiago stand darin. Eilig verneigte sich Orion.

"Gut gemacht, Orion. Wenn deine Jungs ihre erste Prüfung bestehen, musst du deine zu Platin nicht machen; ich weiss, du hasst sie. Könnt ihr zwei kochen?"

"Ja… aber nur mit einem Muggelherd", murmelte Sirius.

"Gut. Dann kocht Orion und du. Regulus, du kannst den Tisch decken. Ich habe zwei Gäste"

"Mich wundert es, dass du das Ganze so schnell akzeptiert hast", murmelte Orion, als er in einer Pfanne die Spaghetti unnötigerweise umher rührte.

"Du magst es vielleicht nicht wissen, aber dumm bin ich nicht!"

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du dumm wärest. Walburga war die, die auf dir rumgehackt hat, nicht ich"

"Oh nein, genau! Du bist ja auch Vater des Jahres geworden, weil du so lieb und nett warst!", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. Orion seufzte leise.

"Es tut mir leid, Sirius, vielleicht hätte ich mich mehr um dich als um Master Grimmauld kümmern sollen… Es tut mir wirklich leid"

"Tze! Du hättest vielleicht auch einfach keine Kinder haben sollen, wenn du lieber _Master Grimmauld_ in den Arsch kriechen willst! Du bist nämlich ein absolut mieser Vater, nur, dass du es weisst!" Orion schwieg eine Weile.

"Es ist nicht einfach, frei zu sein, wenn man es sich nicht gewöhnt ist. Und zwei Kinder nach einer Weltansicht zu erziehen, an die man nicht glaubt, schon gar nicht. Das soll keine Ausrede, sondern nur etwas, worüber du vielleicht mal nachdenken solltest. Wenn du das nicht gleich siehst, ist es aber auch okay"

"Wenn ich dich jetzt etwas frage; Sagst du mir dann die ganze Wahrheit?"

"Ja. Versprochen"

"Wer ist meine Mutter"

"Ich weiss nicht, wie sie heisst. Du kannst Master Grimmauld fragen"

"Hm. Und du bist wirklich 2000? Hast du das römische Reich miterlebt? Kannst du Latein? Oder sonst ne coole Sprache?"

"2051. Ich bin am 3. August 54 vor Christus in Bordeaux zur Welt gekommen. Ich kann Latein, Gälisch, Urnorwegisch und Angelsächsisch, ja, ich gehörte einige Zeit einem Senator von Rom und habe einiges mitbekommen"

"Du kannst auch französisch, wie… _er_?"

"Klar. Deswegen wollte ich auch, dass Regulus und du dieses Fach belegt"

"Ich kann es nicht, das ist bescheuert"

"Master Grimmauld gibt dir sicher gerne Nachhilfe"

"Warum hast du das nie gemacht? Das hat er dir doch sicher nicht verboten!"

"Nein. Ich wusste nicht, dass du darin nicht gut bist. Beantwortest du jetzt mir eine Frage?"

Eine Weile war es still.

"Vielleicht…"

"Wer sind deine wahren Freunde? Lucius Malfoy und Rabastan Lestrange habe ich dir noch nie abgekauft"

"Na gut, aber du wirst dich nicht gerade freuen: James Potter und Remus Lupin und manchmal noch Lily Evans"

"Potter?!"

"Ja, so hat er sich auch angehört, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich ein Black und jetzt ein Grimmauld bin"

"Und Lupin ist der halbblütige Werwolfsohn von Lyall Lupin?!"

"Ja, ein Problem damit?", fragte Sirius hitzig.

"Wer ist Lily Evans?"

"Eine Muggelstämmige in meiner Klasse", sagte Sirius. Er grinste breit.

"Aha. Wunderbar"

"Ja, das finde ich eben auch. Deswegen will ich hier so schnell wie irgend möglich wieder raus."

Orion sagte nichts mehr und erschrak sehr, als plötzlich Santiago in die Küche kam. Diesmal verneigte sich Sirius sogar noch schneller als Orion.

"Riecht gut. Ich habe hier deine Glasreifen, die erste Stufe. Steh hier hin" Sirius trat vor Santiago und beäugte die Reifen kritisch. Der Reifen liess sich halbieren und setzte sich um Sirius' Hals automatisch wieder zusammen.

"Wenn du einmal einen solchen Reifen getragen hast, kannst du nie mehr ohne sein, wenn du nicht allein bist, sonst wirst du grosse Schmerzen und Atemnot haben"

"WAS?! Entschuldigung…" In Orions Augen beherrschte sich sein Sohn ausserordentlich gut… Santiago legte Sirius auch noch die vier Reifen für die Arme an.

"Serviere das Essen, Orion. Ihr zwei kommt mit"

Sirius und Regulus hatten die Aufgabe, während des ganzen Essens hinter Santiagos Stuhl zu knien. Konzentriert ignorierten sie sich.

Die erste Prüfung erfolgte eine Woche darauf. Sirius hatte sich gerade mit dem doch recht engen Halsreifen angefreundet und nun kam schon der nächste. Es war Mittwoch und Santiago sprach eine Weile einzeln mit den Brüdern, um zu sehen, wie gut sich die Jungs ausdrücken konnten und wie gut sie die Regeln der Neutralität verstanden hatten. Zudem mussten sie einige einfache, in das Gespräch eingebundene Befehle befolgen. Den Rest hatte Santiago während der Woche bewertet.

"Ihr bekommt die Stahlreifen, aber sei nächstes Mal nicht wieder so knapp, Regulus. Orion, du bekommst Platin. Ich werde euch Jungs ab dem Montag privat unterrichten, damit ihr nicht allzuviel verpasst. Bei dir ist es vor allem Verteidigung, Französisch und Geschichte, Sirius, und bei Regulus Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Muggelkunde. Nebenbei werdet ihr von den Hauselfen lernen, wie man eine Wohnung pflegt. Dies ist dann auch eure Prüfung. Die vorherige Lektion hat nichts mehr mit den Reifen zu tun, aber ich bestrafe euch ab sofort, wenn ihr sowas nicht könnt"

Regulus und Sirius bejahten gleichzeitig.

##

"Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Gleich am Anfang habe ich eine Mitteilung zu machen: Sirius und Regulus Black haben familieninterne Angelegenheiten zu klären und werden in den nächsten Monaten nicht hier sein. Bitte fragt sie dann selber über die Umstände aus. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit!"

Remus und James sahen sich mit grossen Augen an. _Familienangelegenheiten_? Und das so kurz, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass etwas mit Sirius' Nachnamen nicht stimmte?!

So sehr sie auch versuchten, etwas von Dumbledore zu erfahren, so sehr scheiterten sie auch daran. Selbst Briefe an Sirius kamen ungeöffnet zurück.


	3. Steel

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!**_

* * *

Sirius war tief in seinem Inneren richtig stolz, als er die stählernen Reifen umgeschnallt bekam, allerdings zeigte er das weder seinem Master, noch seinem Vater, noch seinem Bruder. Er tat so, als würde es ihn höllisch nerven, sich an das Metall zu gewöhnen. Nicht nur Regulus fragte sich, wen sein Bruder eigentlich genau täuschen wollte. Alle drei hatten Sirius' triumphierendes Lächeln gesehen, als Santiago vor ihm gestanden und ihn ausgezeichnet hatte.

Was nur Sirius wusste: Obwohl er es am Anfang lächerlich gefunden hatte von seinem Vater, dass dieser seine Reifen in der obersten Kommodenschublade aufbewahrte, hatte Sirius selbst seine nun überflüssigen Glasreifen schön auf der Kommode in seinem kleinen Zimmer ausgestellt.

Warum Orion sich im Laufe des zweiten Tages der Woche immer komischer verhielt, war den ehemaligen Blackbrüdern ein Rätsel. Die Lösung sahen sie jedoch am dritten Tag: Orion lief wie eine wandelnde Leiche umher. Unter seinen Augen waren tiefe Augenringe zu sehen. War das etwa die nächste Prüfung?

"Dad, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Regulus am Mittag des dritten Tages langsam aber sicher besorgt.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Orion schleppend.

"Bist du krank?"

"Nein… Kein Schlaf…"

"Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett? Sirius und ich können uns um Master Grimmauld kümmern!"

"Das ist die Platin-Aufgabe. Lass mich einfach in Frieden, klar?! Einmal will ich es schaffen!" Regulus nickte schnell.

Sirius trug seinen Vater in sein Bett, als er ihn schlafend auf dem Sofa vorfand. Es war Dienstagabend, ein Tag vor Prüfungsende, aber Orion hatte nicht bestanden. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin, als er davon erfuhr. Sirius hatte nun Anrecht auf den Kupferring, Regulus musste bei Stahl noch eine Woche ausharren.

##

"Krone, sieh mal", sagte Remus auf einmal. Schon seit einigen Tagen starrte der Werwolf jede einzelne Minute auf die magische Karte.

"Santiago Grimmauld, das ist doch-... BEI MERLIN, WEISST DU, WAS DAS HEISST?!"

"Ich nehme es an. Lass uns einen Besuch abstatten. Huh? Jetzt ist er weg. Wir gehen dahin, sobald er wieder da ist!", beschloss Remus fest.

Dies fand am Mittwochmorgen um 8:00 Uhr statt. Die beiden eigentlichen Langschläfer rannten wie zwei gepickte Hühner durch die Gänge des Schlosses und klopften schwer atmend an.

"Ich hätte sie beide beinahe schon erwartet. Kommen sie doch rein. Ich mache mir gerade einen heissen Kakao, wollen sie auch?"

"Nein, wir müssen Sie nur etwas fragen: Wo halten Sie Sirius gefangen?!", fiel James gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Auf meiner Privatinsel nahe Frankreich. Professor Slughhorn hat ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich Sklaven züchte und trainiere. Ihr Freund ist einer davon. Ihm geht es gut"

"Wie können wir mit ihm kommunizieren?", fragte Remus.

"Gar nicht. Keine ausser meiner Eule findet die Insel. Gehen sie bitte. Sirius geht sie nichts an"

"Er ist unser Freund!", protestierte James, doch der Professor schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Tür.

"Moony, lass uns in die Eulerei einbrechen!", sagte James. Remus nickte grimmig.

 _ **Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir eine Rückmeldung da!**_

 _ **GLG!**_


	4. Copper

Lange und ausgiebig bestaunte Sirius seine Erscheinung nach der Reifenvergabe im Spiegel, der gleich neben dem Lavabo angebracht war. Kampfgeist kroch langsam in ihm hoch. Er würde besser sein, als sein Vater! Platin konnte er toppen, da war er sich sicher! Es wäre endlich mal etwas, worin er seinen Vater beeindrucken können würde.

Er musste abwarten, bis sein Master ihm die nächste Aufgabe nannte.

Erst am Abend erschien ein kleines Paket auf der Kommode, auf der Sirius seine zwei Sets absolvierter Reifen aufbewahrte.

Er lachte, als er den Inhalt der Kiste sah. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm er den Metallgegenstand raus. Er hatte ein solches Ding schonmal benutzt, als er für eine sehr kurze Zeit mit einer Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw zusammen gewesen war; Es war ein ziemlich tolles Sextoy, wie Sirius fand. Er experimentierte eben gerne mit seinem Körper rum, um herauszufinden, was ihm gefiel.

Das Teil hatte am einen Ende einen Ring, den man, ähnlich wie die Statusreifen, einfach zusammenklicken konnte. Am anderen Ende hatte es einen Ball von etwa drei Zentimetern Durchmesser, den man sich rektal einführte. So wurde jeder Schritt etwas… aufregender.

\- Aufgabe zu Silber. Den Haken darfst Du nur beim Schlafen zwischen 20:00 und 7:00, sowie beim Benutzen der Toilette ablegen. Jedes andere Entfernen verhindert das Bestehen der Prüfung. Auf der Rückseite findest Du eine kurze Anleitung-, stand auf dem kleinen Zettel, der auch noch mit in der Kartonbox gewesen war.

War es sehr schlimm, dass Sirius ein wenig freute?

Tatsächlich sah Regulus ihn befremdlich an, als Sirius mit grossem Elan in den Raum, von dem ihre Zimmer abgingen, rein kam.

"Warum zum Teufel bist du so glücklich?"

"Einfach so", grinste Sirius.

"Du hast doch nicht etwa wieder gekifft?"

"Nein. Geraucht und getrunken auch nicht, wenn das deine nächsten Fragen gewesen wären"

"Du hast das alles schon mal getan?!", fragte Orion entsetzt.

"Aber sicher"

"Aber du bist erst 16!"

"Und? Dich hat es bisher auch nicht interessiert, was ich tu!"

"Ich dachte, wir hätten Frieden?"

"Ja, aber eine Bedingung war, dass du aufhörst, ein fürsorglicher Vater spielen zu wollen!"

"Leute!", brummte Regulus genervt dazwischen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich die beiden stritten und dies taten sie leider ständig.

##

-Hallo Tatze.

Wir haben vom Professor rausgekriegt, wo du bist. Wir sind daran, einen Fluchtplan zu machen, keine Angst. Weisst du zufällig, wie die Insel heisst, auf der du dich aufhältst? Wir kommen dich so schnell wie nur möglich abholen!

Krone & Moony-

Diesen Brief schickten James und Remus dem dritten Mitglied der Rumtreiber, doch der Empfänger blieb ihnen eine Antwort schuldig.


	5. Silver

"Du bist überraschend schnell, Sirius, ich gratuliere dir, aber du weisst schon, dass du warten musst, bis Regulus aufgeholt hat?"

"Ja Master Grimmauld. Danke Master Grimmauld.", sagte Sirius, dann klickte der neue Silberhalsreif um seinen Hals zu. Sein Master wechselte Sirius jeden Reifen, dann wechselte er sie auch bei Regulus. Leider in die umgedrehte Richtung. Regulus hatte tatsächlich wieder den Glasstatus.

Mit ziemlich viel Temperament und Wut im Herzen machte Sirius seinen kleinen Bruder an diesem Abend fix und fertig, bis Regulus weinend in sein Zimmer rannte.

"WAS!?", fuhr Sirius Orion an, der ihn strafend betrachtete, "Reg ist selbst schuld, wenn er es nicht mal hinkriegt, diese verdammte Wohnung zu putzen! Ich könnte nächste Woche gehen und er ist bei Stufe eins!"

Sirius rauschte davon und warf sich ins Bett. Die dieswöchige Aufgabe war für ihn leicht zu bewältigen: Er musste einmal mit Santiago schlafen und für Sirius gehörte dies zu dem Kapitel 'mit dem eigenen Körper herumexperimentieren'. Zwar hatte er schon mir einem Mann geschlafen, noch nie aber mit einem Vampir. Ob es wohl sehr anders sein würde? Jedenfalls freute er sich auf seine Palladiumreifen.

Im Gegensatz du seinem Bruder mochte Sirius die Aufgaben lieber als den Privatunterricht, den ihnen Master Grimmauld am Abend jeweils zukommen liess, auch wenn er sich vor Allem in Französisch deutlich verbessert hatte. Mittlerweile war er sogar fähig, mit Santiago ein fliessendes Gespräch zu führen. In Verteidigung wehrte Sirius sich aber konsequent, selbst schwarz Magie anzuwenden und deshalb konnte sich auch seine weisse Magie nicht entfalten. Regulus hatte ein paar Mal gemeckert, dass Sirius trotz der Verweigerung seine Reifen bekam, doch nach ein paar Rohrstockhieben auf den Rücken hatte Regulus nie wieder etwas gesagt.

Sirius bemerkte nicht wirklich einen Unterschied zwischen einem Menschen und Santiago. Santiago war nur etwas energischer.

##

James zeriss wutentbrannt den Brief in kleine Einzelstücke, als der Professor ihn ihnen bei einem Nachsitzen mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zurückgab.

"Ich habe mein Schloss gesichert, Mr Potter und Mr Lupin. Für wie blöd halten Sie mich?"

"Einen _Sklavenhändler_ halte ich für extrem dumm, Sir. Scheiss egal, wie mächtig Sie sind oder wie lange Sie schon leben und ICH HALTE SKLAVEREI FÜR EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE GANZE ZAUBERERWELT!", sagte James. Gegen Ende flippte er aus und Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nachsitzen am Mittwoch eine Stunde. Nimm was mit, das du lernen kannst.", sagte der Professor eisig, dann ging er.


	6. Palladium

"Du bist ein kleines Genie, Sirius. Der Rekord lag bei drei Monaten und du schaffst es in fünf Wochen... ", sagt Master Grimmauld, als er mir meine Reifen in die Hand drückt

"Ja, Master Grimmauld, danke Master Grimmauld. Nur bringt mir das sehr wenig, wenn dieser Vollpfosten dadrüben gerade mal die Kupferreifen hat!"

"Mässige deine Zunge, Sirius. Ich habe beschlossen, dass du in zehn Wochen gehen darfst, wenn Regulus nicht vorher fertig ist, oder wenn du deine Rubinreifen hast, das sind die besten"

"Ich danke Euch, Master Grimmauld. Ich habe noch eine andere Frage. Ihr habt uns vor den Ferien einen Vortrag über ein beliebiges Thema aufgegeben und so wie ich das ausgerechnet habe, käme ich ziemlich knapp davor nach Hogwarts zurück. Könnte ich vielleicht die Sklaverei als mein Thema nehmen? Wir dürfen hier ja nicht so viel über andere Themen lesen, Master Grimmauld"

"Ja, das darfst du, allerdings möchte ich erst lesen, was du vortragen wirst"

"Natürlich, Master Grimmauld, danke, Master Grimmauld."

Santiago gab Sirius die Silbernen Reifen, die dieser bis eben getragen und nun ausgewechselt bekommen hatte.

"Deine nächste Aufgabe dauert wieder die ganze Woche. Du hast komplettes Sprechverbot. Der Halsreif, der du trägst, merkt anhand von Vibrationen, wenn du redest und sendet mir ein Signal in diesen Ring" Santiago hob die Hand und deutete auf einen rot-goldenen Ring und sprach dann weiter: "Jetzt darfst du noch Fragen stellen."

"Ja Master Grimmauld. Wie soll ich bestätigen, wenn Ihr etwas sagt und mich nicht anseht, Master Grimmauld?"

"Nicke. Ich kann das perfekt hören"

"Ja, Master Grimmauld. Und darf ich auch nicht sprechen, wenn Ihr nicht da seid?"

"Nein."

"Okay, und was ist, wenn Ihr mich während dem Unterricht etwas fragt, Master Grimmauld?"

"Ich werde Ja/Nein Fragen stellen"

"Okay, Master Grimmauld, Ihr könnt beginnen" Der Halsreif verengte sich ein ganz kleines Stück und Santiago nickte.

"Da du den Rekord geknackt hast, will ich dir etwas geben" Er streckte Sirius eine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit hin und dieser ergriff sie stirnrunzelnd. Es sah aus wie Blut, aber was sollte ihm das bringen?

"Das ist mein Vampirblut. Gib es deinem Freund Remus und er wird völlig schmerzfreie Verwandlungen erleben können" Sirius versuchte Master Grimmauld dankbar anzulächeln.

"Gern geschehen. Du kannst gehen" Sirius nickte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Die Veränderung von Silber zu Palladium war nicht wirklich umwerfend, weil es beides graue Metalle waren, aber er war trotzdem stolz, fünf weitere Reifen auf seiner Kommode zu haben.

Sirius empfand das als die bisher schwierigste Aufgabe und so war er richtig schockiert, als sein Master ihm am Mittwoch mitteilte, dass er sie nicht bestanden hatte.

"Aber Master Grimmauld, ich habe nicht gesprochen!", beharrte Sirius und bekam prompt eine geknallt.

"Wie erklärst du es denn dann?"

"Ich habe husten müssen, Master Grimmauld!"

"Nun gut. Ich bin ein Legellimentiker. Lass mich sehen" Sirius wartete eine Minute, dann nickte Santiago.

"Na gut, dann bist du bei Gold, würde ich sagen" Sirius grinste. Er war nun mit seinem Vater gleich auf.

##

"Lupin, Potter, ihr braucht meine Hilfe", sagte eine Stimme hinter Remus, und James, als die beiden in der Bibliothek nach irgendetwas suchten, um sich mit Sirius in Verbindung zu setzen.

"Hau ab, Lily!", fauchte James entgegen seiner Liebe zu Lily und erhob seinen Stab.

"Ihr sucht einen Weg, um mit den Blacks Kontakt aufzunehmen"

"Und was geht dich das an?!"

"Nun. Ich habe einen Spruch, brauche aber noch jemanden, den ihn ausführt. Du bist doch sicher ein Schwarzmagier, Potter"

"Nein, Lily, ganz sicher nicht!"

"...Nein? Na dann finde jemanden!"

"Ich helfe euch", sagte plötzlich Andromeda Black, die zwei Plätze neben ihnen gesessen hatte und nun zu ihnen gekommen war.

"Gut. Kommt mit"


	7. Gold

"Noch einen, noch einen, noch einen" Man hätte sich denken können, dass Sirius ein immerwährendes Mantra vor sich hin murmelte, doch die Worte waren den Grund für die Schläge, die er mit einer langen Peitsche von seinem Master bekam.

Sirius stand an der Wand, die Arme von sich gestreckt, mit ihnen sein Gewicht haltend. Sie drohten einzuknicken.

219.

"Noch einen, noch einen, noch einen…"

272.

"Stopp" Laut keuchend liess Sirius sich an den Boden sinken.

Er hatte 378 geschafft. Verteilt auf die restlichen fünf Tage hatte er noch 122 übrig.

"Trink das"

"Ja, Master Grimmauld", hauchte Sirius schwach. Es veränderte nichts an den Schmerzen, als Sirius die Phiole hinunterstürzte.

"Damit du keine Infektion bekommst", erklärte Santiago. Sirius bedankte sich höflich und rappelte sich auf.

Den ganzen Abend konnte ihn niemand vom Sofa wegbringen.

"Sieht nicht gut aus. Wie viele hast du schon?"

"Dreihundertundirgendwassiebzig"

"Was?!"

"Wie viele hast du?"

"Erst 55. Wie schaffst du das?!"

"Ich denke immer an Remus und die Schmerzen, die er in jeder Vollmondnacht durchmachen muss und dann schimpfe ich mich eine Memme. Ganz einfach"

"Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, huh?" Orion strubbelte durch Sirius' zusammengebundene Haare und löste das Band, damit sie frei fallen konnten.

"Wann nimmst du die anderen?"

"Am Samstag, dann bin ich durch"

"Gut. Ich werde es nämlich nicht schaffen"

"Haha. Ich bin besser als du"

"Das bezweifelt keiner mehr, mein Sohn. Ich war eher wie Regulus und Platin hab ich genau einmal geschafft"

Am Samstagabend brach Sirius zusammen.

Er hatte noch die restlichen Schläge empfangen und nun war er fix und fertig.

##

Als Andromeda den Zauber sprach, sahen die Rumtreiber leider nicht Sirius auf ihrem Pergament, sondern Professor Smith.

"Mein Schloss ist auch gegen sowas verteidigt, meine Herren", sagte Santiago, "Sie sitzen zwei Wochen nach"

"Sir?", fragte James, während er einen Schrank von Erstklässler Flüchen befreite.

"Mr Potter?"

"Kommt Sirius irgendwann wieder?"

"Ja"

* * *

Ich freue mich über jede Art von Rückmeldung!


	8. Platinum

"Okay, jetzt will ich die Wahrheit wissen, Sirius. Was macht dich so schmerzresistent?", fragte Santiago. Orion spitzte die Ohren. Diese Prüfung hatte er genau einmal bestanden und das war vor 150 Jahren gewesen.

"Ich bin nicht schmerzresistent, aber ich denke immer an meinen Kumpel, wenn er sich bei Vollmond immer verwandelt und nun ja… Wenn er das jeden Monat schafft, kriege ich das wohl für zwei Stunden auch hin"

"Das ist ein sehr guter Gedanke. Schneide dir eine Scheibe davon ab, Orion. Eurer beiden Aufgabe ist es, eine Woche beinah schlaflos auszukommen. Du hast drei Stunden pro Tag und weil du noch ein Kind bist, darfst du fünf Stunden schlafen, Sirius""

Sirius konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Du bist mir nicht überlegen, Sirius, nur, dass das klar ist!", sagte Orion sauer, als sie in ihren Quartieren waren.

"Ja. Rede dir das nur weiter ein, aber nächste Woche werde ich die Obsidianreifen haben! Wie viele Male hattest du die schon? Noch nie?", grinste Sirius überheblich.

"Warte nur mal bis übermorgen. Du wirst dich so elendig fühlen, dass du am liebsten den ganzen Tag heulen würdest, versprochen. Ich versuche nämlich seit verdammten 250 Jahren diese verdammte siebte Stufe zu schaffen!"

"Dann bin ich dir wohl doch überlegen"

Orion hatte sowas von Unrecht gehabt. Selbst am Montag fühlte sich Sirius noch so, als würde er es durchstehen, während sein Vater wie eine tote Fliege auf dem Sofa hing.

"Du hast auch zwei Stunden mehr Schlaf als ich! Das ist unfair", sagte Orion erschöpft. Auf einmal stand Santiago vor ihm und schlug ihn so sehr ins Gesicht, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog. Orion verharrte in dieser Position. Er war einfach zu fertig. Eine kristallene Träne rann ihm über die Wange.

"Oh Merlin! Dad! Dad!", rief Regulus.

"Dem geht es gut, Regulus. Du findest also, dass du ungerecht behandelt wirst, Orion?", fragte Santiago ruhig. Er fasste Orions Arm.

"Ich…" Orion verstummte.

"Ich denke, du solltest mal wieder spüren, wem du gehörst, Orion! Ich habe dich das viel zu lange vergessen lassen!"

"Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Master Grimmauld", sagte Orion leise. Er spürte, dass er langsam das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er war so wahnsinnig erschöpft!

"Master… Ich... " Orion fiel vor seinem Master zusammen.

"Ihm geht es nicht gut!", rief Regulus. Er bettete den Kopf seines Vaters auf seine Schoss.

"Wenn Orion aufwacht: Sag ihm, dass er ein für allemal versagt hat. Er ist fertig. Ich werde ihn verkaufen"

"NEIN! Bitte, Master Grimmauld, nehmt ihn uns nicht weg!", flehte Sirius seinen Master an.

Lange beäugte dieser den am Boden Liegenden.

"Na gut, Sirius. Na gut. Aber nur, weil du so verdammt gut bist, klar?!"

"Ich danke Euch, Master Grimmauld!"

"Er wird in Hogwarts unterrichten. Geschichte. Orion war in so vielen Schlachten dabei wie sonst keiner und das ist sicher interessanter als der Unterricht des Geistes. Ihm wird dies aber sicher nicht gefallen..."

"Darf ich fragen, warum das so ist, Master Grimmauld?"

"Er unterrichtete schon einmal in der Gründerzeit. Sein Master war Godric Gryffindor. Dieser ist ebenfalls ein Vampir. Ein ursprünglicher Wikinger… Er war zwar viel zu nett zu Orion, aber Orion hasst es, vor jemandem reden zu müssen und das ist nunmal die Hauptaufgabe eines Geschichtslehrers. Die perfekte Strafe. Wie fühlst du dich wegen dem Schlafentzug?"

"Mir ist schwindelig und ich habe meistens Kopfschmerzen, aber es geht schon. Ich mag Obsidian wirklich sehr, Master Grimmauld" Santiago grinste. Irgendwie schaffte es Sirius, solche Sachen zu sagen, ohne dabei frech zu sein.

"Vater", sagte Sirius. Orion sah ihn traurig an.

"Ja. Ich erkenne dich als mir überlegen an", knurrte dieser.

"Danke, aber das wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Master Grimmauld hat gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll, du habest auf der ganzen Linie versagt und dein Training sei vorbei und du müssest mit ihm nach Hogwarts, wo du Geschichte unterrichten wirst" Orion legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie einige Wörter, die Sirius nicht verstand, aber in der nächsten Sekunde stand Santiago wieder da und hob Orion hoch. Er hielt ihn nur um die Kehle und Orion rang nach Luft.

Santiago fauchte etwas in einer fremden Sprache und Orions Gegenwehr erstarb sofort. Santiago stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden.

"Du wirst ihm wieder gehorchen"

"Ja, Master Grimmauld."

* * *

Salü zusammen! Ich finde, dass es um Orion Black viel zu wenige FFs gibt. Kennt jemand solche, die empfehlenswert sind? Ich brauche mal wieder neuen Lesestoff ;)


	9. Obsidian

"Langsam gehen mir die Reifen aus, Sirius. Jetzt mal ehrlich!", brummte Santiago, als er Sirius mit den Obsidianringen belohnte. Inziwischen redete er mit dem Sklaven nur noch französisch, um ihn noch besser zu lehren. Sirius war auch verpflichtet, in eben jener Sprache zu antworten.

Der Essensentzug, die auf die Woche mit dem Schlafentzug folgte, fand Sirius nicht einmal sonderlich schlimm. Weil er noch ein 'Kind' war, durfte er jeden Tag zwei Scheiben Brot essen. Aber am Ende der Smaragdtestwoche war er wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf.

In dieser Woche war es zum ersten Mal passiert, dass Santiago am Samstag Abend Sirius und nicht Orion in sein Zimmer gerufen hatte. Auch wenn Orion Santiagos Leibsklave war, so zog Santiago Sirius trotzdem vor.

"Sirius, warte noch kurz.", sagte Santiago, als er Sirius eigentlich schon den Befehl gegeben hatte, in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

"Kann ich noch was für Euch tun, Master Grimmauld?"  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du vielleicht Orion als meinen Leibsklaven ersetzen möchtest. Es ist völlig dir überlassen. Bedenke, dass du bei mir die Regeln hättest, die du auch jetzt hast und keine neuen Dinge lernen müsstest. Hogwarts kannst du so oder so beenden. Wenn du hier bleibst, musst du dich aber weiterhin wöchentlich um die Reifen kümmern. Wenn du gehst, nur jedes Jahr einmal, wenn dein Master das wünscht. Eine Auffrischungswoche, sozusagen."

"Das ist ein sehr grosszügiges Angebot, Master Grimmauld, aber… darf ich vielleicht noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen? Das ist eine ziemlich grosse Entscheidung…"

"Ja, du kannst es dir bis am Mittwoch überlegen. Du kannst gehen." Sirius verbeugte sich kurz, verliess das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Jedenfalls hatte er etwas zum Nachdenken.

"Vater?", fragte Sirius Orion am nächsten Abend.

"Hm?"

"Master Grimmauld hat mir angeboten, sein Leibsklave sein zu können. Soll ich das annehmen?"

"Nein.", sagte Orion nur.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du, wenn du dich verkaufen lässt, eine kleine Chance hast, freigekauft zu werden." Orion verschwieg, dass Sirius nicht annehmen sollte, weil er selbst Santiagos Leibsklave sein wollte. Sirius nickte nachdenklich.

Egal wie viele Male er in den kommenden Tagen darüber nachgrübelte, wollte ihm kein Gegenargument zu Orions Rat einfallen und so kam es, dass er das Angebot am Mittwoch ausschlug.


	10. Emerald

In der Smaragdwoche hatte er das Spielzeug von der Kupferwoche, das Sprechverbot der Palladiumwoche, die 500 Schläge der Goldwoche, den Schlafentzug der Platinwoche und den Essensentzug der Obsidianwoche zu bewältigen. Interessanterweise ging es ziemlich gut auf. Die Schmerzen der Schläge hielten ihn wach, die Müdigkeit liess den Hunger verschwinden und der Energiemangel verminderte die Schmerzen. Ganz gut, eigentlich.

Orion hatte, seit sein Sohn den Obsidianreifen und das Angebot Grimmaulds bekommen hatte, nicht mehr mit diesem gesprochen, weil er so unheimlich eifersüchtig war

Am Prüfungstag musste Sirius mit seinem Master nochmal den Basistest der Glaswoche wiederholen, das Haus putzen und am Abend musste er mit seinem Master schlafen.

Sirius bekam von seiner Umwelt nichts mehr mit, als sein Master ihm die Reifen wechselte. Er war einfach nur noch unheimlich stolz, müde und ausgepowert.

"Geh schlafen, Sirius. Du darfst wieder nach Hogwarts, sobald du ausgeschlafen hast. Am Samstag beginnen ohnehin die Osterferien. Du wiederholst alle drei Monate diesen letzten Test, um die Reifen zu behalten. Wir werden das so machen, dass du ihn einfach immer in der ersten Ferienwoche machen musst, ausser in diesen Osterferien, natürlich. Über die restlichen Ferien darfst du selbst verfügen"

"Das ist sehr grosszügig, danke, Master Grimmauld.", murmelte Sirius in der Sprache, die ihm mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war: Französisch. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass das je passieren konnte.

"Du hast es dir verdient. Geh nun etwas essen und dann geh ins Bett" Sirius lächelte und nickte, dann ging er in die Küche und nahm sich ein Glas Milch. Sein Magen bedankte sich mit einem lauten Knurren, also nahm er noch eine Scheibe Brot.

Völlig zufrieden torkelte er in sein Zimmer, warf sich ins Bett und schlief noch, bevor er das Kissen berührt hatte.


End file.
